Young Love
by Mademoiselle Ashley Brooke
Summary: Sequel to Please. Just a story about Nikki, Jake, Ashley, Sean, Lily, and so many more! Filler chapter up for Chapter 7!
1. Getting The Parts

**Getting The Part**

_((((Hey guys! This is the sequel to **Please**. You all should read that first before reading this. If you read this first, then you will get lost. Hope you guys enjoy it! I'm not going stick to picking it up where Madame Delacour left off.))))_

The bell rang dismissing first period. Lily, Ashley, and Nikki went to their lockers. They all had lockers next to each other. Jake and Sean had lockers next to them also. It went Sean, Nikki, Ashley, Lily, and Jake. Nikki pulled out her Chemistry testbook, as did Sean. Lily pulled out her Algebra textbook, as did Jake and Ashley. Nikki couldn't wait for 2nd period to be over! It would be lunch.

"See you guys later!" Nikki and Sean said to Lily, Jake, and Ashley. They walked into their Chemistry room and took their seats, copying down the equations on the board. Mr. Johnson started to shower Nikki with glory, since she was the best student in the class. She always made a perfect score on the tests, quizzes, and homework. Told you she was just like her mom. Mr. Johnson was passing back the test they had yesterday.

"Of course, Nicole got a perfect score. 110! Good job, Miss Bolton." Mr. Johnson said.

"Thank you, Mr. Johnson." responded Nikki, blushing. Mr. Johnson went on and handed Sean his paper.

"What'd you get?" Nikki turned around and asked Sean.

"A 105. I got the bonus half wrong." Sean answered.

"Well that's still good." Nikki told him. Sean nodded and Nikki turned back around.

--

The bell finally rang. Nikki and Sean rushed out and went to their lockers. They met Ashley, Lily, and Jake there. They all put their books back and grabbed their lunch money. Nikki, Lily, and Ashley headed to the bathroom and the guys went ahead to lunch. They met up with their friends Alex, Jason, and Ron. The girls got out of the bathroom and went to the cafeteria. As they waited in line, they talked to their friends Lavender, Genene, Samantha, and Jennifer. The girls talked about boys and gossip. They grabbed their trays and headed to a table after paying. Jennifer was going out with Alex, and Samantha was going out with Ron. Lavender went out with a guy at East High.

"Ok, so you said you heard a rumor about Sean liking me?" asked Nikki.

"Yep. I also heard that he was going to ask you out during free period." Genene answered. Genene was the person who knew what rumors were right and which were wrong. She always told them to her friends. Genene had blonde curly hair, hazel eyes, and a perfect body. She was wearing jeans, a blue tank top over a white t-shirt, blue converse and her hair was up in a ponytail.

"Oh my Gosh! Nikki! Sean's checking you out!" Lavender said. She had the eagle eye. She had red straight hair, and green eyes. She was wearing a black shirt with jeans and black converse.

"Oh my Gosh!" Nikki exclaimed. She turned around and looked at the guys. Jason was looking at Genene. And sure enough, Sean was checking her out. Nikki turned back around.

"NeNe, Jason's watching you!" Nikki said to Genene. She glanced at him and blushed. They all finished their lunches and the bell rang to signal free period. Nikki got up and went into the auditorium. Sean was there sitting in a seat waiting for her. He heard the doors open and he turned around. When he saw her he smiled and she ran up to him. Alot of students came in along with Mrs. Wilson, the Performing Arts teacher.

"Welcome to the auditions for Twinkle Towne! My aunt, Katherine Darbus, discovered this play from Kelsi Neilson-Cross. Let the auditions begin!" said Mrs. Wilson. She walked down from the stage to her little work station while Jessica Cross, Kelsi and Jason's daughter walked to the piano.

"Let's start wit hthe pair auditions. Nikki Bolton, Sean Williams." Mrs. Wilson called out. Nikki and Sean stood up and walked on stage.

_Sean: It's hard to believe_

_That I couldn't see_

_That you were always there beside me_

_Nikki: Thought I was alone_

_With no one to hold_

_But you were always there beside me_

_Both: This feeling's like no other_

_I want you to know_

_That I've never had someone that knows me like you do_

_The way you do_

_And I've never had someone as good for me as you_

_No one like you_

_So lonely before I finally found_

_What I've been looking for_

_Nikki: Whooo-ooh Oooh._

Nikki and Sean stepped off the stage and took their original seats. The auditions went on and on. Finally free period was over.

--

The next day, Nikki and Sean looked at the bulletin boards in the front of the school. They finally found the Performing Arts one. They scanned down the list.

"Nikki Bolton: Minnie, Sean Williams: Arnold"

"WE GOT THE PART!" screamed Nikki. She jumps up and down. She hugged Sean and gave him a kiss on the cheek and skipped off to her locker.


	2. Kisses and Basketball

**Kisses and Basketball**

_((((Hey everyone! I know I'm updating again! Haha. But you all love it! And you know it! So last time, Nikki kissed Sean on the cheek. So we are going to pick up when she realized what she did.))))_

**(Nikki's POV)**

I got to my locker and opened it. And then I realized what I did. I just kissed Sean, my ultimate crush, on the cheek! He's my ultimate crush, yeah, but he's like my best friend. Next to Ashley and Lily. I pulled out my French textbook. I was wearing jeans, a white long tank top that had a floral rough design with a black ribbon just above the stomach. I was wearing black heels and a black hat. I was also wearing a black 3/4 length sleeve half jacket that buttoned just below my neck. My hair was straightened and covered my straps, so it looked like it was a strapless shirt. I walked into my French class and took my seat. I waited for the bell to ring.

--

**(Genene's POV)**

Woah! Am I seeing right? Did Nicole just give Sean a kiss on the cheek? That litte! Wait! She doesn't know how much I like Sean. But isn't Sean dating someone. I'll ask him in Biology. I went to my locker and pulled out my Biology textbook. I was wearing a dark gray shirt that had a rainbow that was pink, yellow, and white and in white letters it had a star and it said "believe". I had on jeans and gray converse. My hair was down, curly, and up half up half down. I walked into Biology and found Sean.

--

**(Sean's POV)**

Wow. Nicole just kissed me! It wasn't a long one. Just a peck on the cheek. Does that mean she likes me? I hope she does! I'll try asking her out during free period. I walked into Biology with my book and sat down. Genene walked in, and Jason was captured by her "beauty". He was so into her.

"Hey Sean! Hey Jason, Alex, Ron." Genene greeted.

"Hey Genene." we all answered.

"Um, Sean. Do you...Do you like...DoyoulikeNikki?" Genene studdered. I thought for a moment. If I told her then she might tell Nikki. But then again, there is a rumor going around saying that I like her anyway.

"Well--" I began, but the bell rang. Mrs. Jones stood up from her desk and gave us the lesson.

--

**(Nikki's POV)**

I walked out of the door right when the bell rang. I went straight to my locker. I opened it, and a million notes fell out. I picked them up and read them. They all said the same thing. _You aren't good enough to be in the musical! You don't even deserve to be on the Scholastic Decathalon team! You shouldn't be alive! And Sean deserves better! Stay away from him you slut!_ I opened my mouth at the last word. I looked up and saw Genene.

--

**(Genene's POV)**

I saw Nikki open her locker. I hoped the notes didn't fall out. I told the guy to not put them in there. I saw the notes fall out. _Oh no!_ I thought and ran up to her. But she already read them. She opened her mouth and I looked at her. She could see right through her friends.

"Who would do this?" Nikki asked me.

"I don't know." I said, trying to sound as if I didn't do it.

"Yes you do. You know every rumor that functions in this school! Tell me, now Genene!" Nikki sounded serious.

"Um..." I said, trying to think up an excuse. Then she had a hurt look on her face.

"It was you? You want Sean! And you got someone to stick these notes in here! Genene, I thought...I thought we were friends." Nikki said. Tears were in her eyes, and she had a choked up voice.

"I told the person to not do so!" I said. She looked next to me, and Sean was standing there.

--

**(Sean's POV)**

"It was you? You want Sean! And you got someone to stick these notes in here! Genene, I thought...I thought we were friends." Nikki said. I was standing next to Genene. Genene's into me? WHAT!

"I told the person to not do so!" Genene responded. Nikki and Genene looked up at me.

"You? You like me?" I asked Genene. Genene blushed and nodded. Nikki grabbed her Chemistry book and slammed her locker shut. She threw the notes on the ground at Genene's feet. Nikki then turned on her heel and ran to Chem. crying.

--

**(Lily's POV)**

I walked up to Nicole. She was singing silently "Sticks and Stones" by Aly&AJ. Well, just a line.

"Why don't you understand, that someone else's pain is not for gain." Nikki sang.

"Nikki Mikki? Are you okay?" I asked concerned. She shook her head and I gave her a hug.

"Genene is jealous of me." She choked out. She walked into Chemistry without saying a word.

--

**(Regular POV)**

When Nicole got home, she made a grilled cheese, while singing _Protecting Me_. Gabriella came in and started singing with her daughter. Nikki stopped singing when she finished cooking her grilled cheese. She grabbed a Dr Pepper out of the fridge and sat next to her brother on the couch. They were watching basketball with their dad. She finished her sandwhich and drink and went into her very well organized room to do her homework. Her room was painted a very nice blue with a green trim. Her bedset was blue, green, and white striped. The carpet was a light beige. Her window faced the park across the street. Her desk was pushed up against the wall and was against the window. She turned on the light, grabbed her backpack and sat down on her blue rolleychair that was in front of her desk. She had her own computer. She started on her homework when her dad walked in.

"Hey Nicole. Wanna shoot some hoops?" Troy asked.

"Sure. Let me just finished this one equation." Nikki told. Her dad came in and sat down on her bed. She was listening to her Aly and AJ CD. **(A/N: I love them!)** Troy turned it down a bit and Nicole finished her equation. She got up, put on her dirty old tennis shoes, turned off her stereo, and her computer, and walked out with her basketball in her hand with her dad. They played a one-on-one, and Nikki won.

"Dad, are you getting too old?" Nikki joked.

"Yeah." Troy answered. They laughed and walked back to their apartment. Nikki grabbed a water bottle and Ashley came over. They went into Nikki's room annd played the t.v. game "Dream Life".

_((((Well there you go. You have chapter 2! Please review! I think it's really mixed up. Well anyway, I hope you guys liked it!))))_


	3. Birthdays and Break ups

**Birthdays and Break ups**

_((((Hi everyone! This chapter was really hard to think about. At first it was just going to be Jennifer and Alex breaking up. Then while I was cleaning my house, I decided that I should put in Jake and Nicole's birthday. So that means that we are in Spring, April to be more specific, and Ashley already turned 15. So chapter 1 has a typo. So the Bolton twins are turning 14. Now on with the chapter!))))_

Genene and Nikki finally made up during school on Friday. It was now Saturday, and the Bolton household was cleaning their rather large apartment to ready it for the birthday party. Nicole and Troy made a little platform with some wood and covered it with two layers of carpet so that it was kind of squishy. They set up the speakers and the microphones. Gabriella and Jake were cleaning Jake's very messy room. Troy and Nikki finished setting up the microphones and Nikki started to clean the living room. She started by pushing the furniture against the walls and pushing the coffee table up against one wall in the corner for the presents. She then swept the hardwood floor and made all of the dirt, dust, and other stuff go onto the carpet in her parent's room. She mopped the living room and made a little sign that said "Wet Floor" so that no one would slip. She then did the same in the kitchen. Her dad vaccuumed and cleaned his and Gabriella's room and Gabriella and Jake finally finished Jake's room. Once Troy was done with the vaccuum she made her bed, cleaned her desk, put her school stuff in her closet, and vaccuumed her room. Nicole helped Gabriella make the food. Troy left to go pick up the cake and the drinks. Jake carefully made sure the hardwood floors were dry and put the "Wet Floor" signs and all the cleaning things in the supply closet. Troy came home with the drinks and the cake and Nicole set up the table with the plates, cups, napkins, utensils, and food.

The guests started to arrive at 6:00. The first people to arrive were Sean, Lily, Sharpay, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, Jessica, Ashley, Chad, and Taylor. About 10 minutes later Lavendar, Jennifer, Genene, Samantha, Alex, Jason, and Ron arrived. Everyone else that they invited arrived finally and they started to parTAY. About 10 songs later, Nikki turned off the radio and spoke into one of the mics.

"Hey everyone thanks for coming! How about we do some karaoke?" Nikki asked. The crowd shouted "YEAH!" back to her. "Okay. So how about the lovely Sean and Lily come up here and grace us with a song?" Sean and Lily blushed and Sharpay pushed them onto stage. Ryan and Sharpay smiled to each other.

"What song do you guys want?" Nicole asked.

"How about _Bop To The Top_?" Lily said. **(A/N:-wink wink-)** The music started to play and they sang. Lily actually sounded like her mother while Sean sounded like his uncle! Sharpay and Ryan smiled. When they finished, Nikki came back up on stage.

"Who next?" she asked. They shouted back "YOU!" She blushed and put on "On The Ride" by Aly & AJ. Jake, Troy, and Gabriella knew that she was singing to them and as she finished the song she was crying.

--

"Jennifer, can I talk to you?" Alex asked her. Jenny nodded and followed him into Nikki's room.

Alex sighed and continued. "Jenny..."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Jen asked.

"How'd you know?" Alex asked her, surprised.

"The only time a guy sighs and says your name is if he wants to break up with you or get back together with you." Jenny explained. "It's ok. I understand fully." Jenny put on a smile and looked happy. But she wouldn't look Alex in the eye. Inside she was falling apart. Her heart had just been broken, shattered, crushed, and stomped on. She ran out of the room and Alex left. He ran into Nikki.

"Hey Nikki. Happy birthday!" Alex said cooly.

"Thanks." Nikki said smiling.

"So I was wondering, do you wanna be my girlfriend?" Alex asked.

"I thought you were going out with Jen."

"I broke up with her. So what do you say?"

"I'm sorry Alex. I don't like you like that. And also, it's too soon for you to jump into another relationship." Alex walked away from Nikki.

--

They partied till 9:00 and they went home. They already opened the presents. Jake recieved lots of CD's, a basketball jersey and a new basketball from Troy, a new video game from Gabriella, and a guitar from Nikki. Nikki had been saving up her allowance to get it for him. It was acoustic. He always wanted lessons. She already got lessons and alreayd had an acoustic and an electric guitar. She taught him some basics. Nikki got clothes, a bunch of CD's, a new video game, and new shoes.

_((((Sorry so short (SSS). It took a while to put into thought and also took a whilte to type since I had to take breaks to do other stuff. Please review!))))_


	4. You Want What You Can't Have

**You Want What You Can't Have**

_((((Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was doing alot of things and got busy. So anyway, in this chapter, a new girl comes into the story and wants something she can't have! Well anyway, here you go!))))_

Nicole, Genene, Jennifer, Jessica, Lavender, and Samantha were walking down the halls of PHS on Monday. Nicole was wearing a black and white diagnol striped shirt that had hearts randomly placed, jeans, and black Converse. Genene was wearing an orange 3/4 length sleeve shirt, jeans, and orange converse. Jennifer was wearing a pink shirt that had a white design on it, a white pleated skirt, pink converse, and a white light jacket. Jessica was wearing jeans, a red shirt that was fuzzy and hung off the shoulders and 3/4 sleeves, jeans, and red heels (she was trying new looks each day). Lavender was wearing a purple shirt with jeans and purple converse, and Samantha was wearing a black shirt, jeans, and black Converse. They all had their hair straightened. Nikki wore hers half up and half down. Genene wore hers all the way down. Jennifer put hers in a ponytail. Jessica had hers down all the way. Lavender had hers in a long braid behind her back. Samantha had it in two low pigtails. They were all talking to each other when Genene bumped into a girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a slim body. She was short and was wearing a white shirt that was almost see-through, too tight jeans, and white heels. Her blonde hair was curly and had too much make up on.

"Watch where your going, idiot!" the girl said to Genene. Genene, who had a very short temper, exploded at once.

"Why don't you put your boobs where your mouth goes, shrimp!" Genene said back. The girls smirked and turned to keep walking. The girl pulled Genene's hair. Nikki turned around to see Genene fall with her hands on her scalp.

"Oh no you didn't!" Nikki said. Nikki walked over to Genene and helped her back up, handed her her purse and took off her rings, earrings, and necklace. She then walked backed to the girl.

"Oh yes, I di-id!" The girl said. The girl pushed Nikki and Nikki flipped her.

"Don't push me! And don't mess with people you shouldn't!" Nikki yelled in her face. She got her jewelry back on and took her purse back and the group stalked off.

--

At free period, Nikki was in the auditorium warming up her voice. She was singing "Something More" by Aly & AJ. She was singing it for Sean, but he wasn't there. Or she thought. Sean sneaked in quietly and listened to his friend singing. Her voice made his heart melt. She finished the song and he walked up to her.

"Hey." Sean greeted.

"Oh hey, Sean!" said Nikki.

"Ready for rehearsel?" asked Sean when Mrs. Wilson walked on.

"Hello my stars!" she said and Jessica walked up to the stage and took her place at the piano.

"Let's start with _Breaking Free_." Mrs. Wilson said. Jessica began playing the tune.

After singing, Arnold and Minnue are supposed to share a kiss. Sean and Nicole hesitated to do that. _Does he not like me?_ Nikki thought. _Does my breath smell bad?_ Sean thought to himself. Nikki turned away.

Nikki faced Mrs. Wilson and said, "I'm sorry Mrs. Wilson. I'm not ready for this scene."

"Alright. I guess we should save it for another day." Mrs. Wilson said. She didn't seem disappointed.

--

Meanwhile, Genene was in the gym, playing some basketball, and thinking hard. She had finally got over Sean and started to crush on Jason. She loved the way he made her laugh. And she was sure he liked her too! Just then the whole basketball team walked in and watched her make a 3-pointer while she had her back turned away from the net. The guys applauded and she turned to them, looking surprised. Jason walked up to her and kissed her. She was surprised at first, but then began to kiss him back. Just then, the girl Nikki flipped earlier that day came in. She looked at Genene and Jason kissing and a plan formed in her head. She smiled and thought to herself _Lizzie you are so smart!_

Genene and Jason pulled away smiling and blushing. The guys were catcalling and whistling. Jason laughed nervously and studdered out, "D-Do you...Do you wanna be my...g-g-girlfriend?" Genene looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Of course." she whispered, leaning in again. He smiled and closed his eyes and they began to kiss. Lizzie walked up to them and ripped Jason away.

"Don't you think I would be a better girlfriend than her?" Lizzie said, her chest pushed out to make her boobs bigger. Jason shook his head and was about to walk back to Genene but Lizzie took his hands and made them squeeze her breasts. He took his hands away and walked back to Genene.

"You biznatch! You just want what you can't have! Just leave me and my boyfriend and friends alone!" Genene yelled. She threw a basketball at Lizzie who caught it and threw it back to her with force. Genene had already turned away and the basketball hit Genene's head in the back. Genene fell forward and hit her head on the gym floor with a **_THUD!_**

"Genene!" Jason excalimed. He turned her body over and blood was rushing out of her nose. She was unconcious. **(A/N: I'm not sure I spelled that right. I don't have a beta.)** Jason took out his cellphone and called his mom, who was a doctor at the local hospital. She rushed over with an ambulence. Jason and the basketball team gathered Nikki, Jennifer, Jessica, Lavender, and Samantha. Lily was sick that day. They also got Sean and they were driven to the hospital in Jason's mom's car. Jason was in the ambulence with Genene. Jason's mom filled them in on everything.

--

At the hospital...

Nikki, Jennifer, Jessica, Lavender, Samantha, Jason, Jake, Sean, and the rest of the basketball team were sitting in the waiting room. Jason's mom came out and walked up to them.

"Well, Genene's alright. She hit her head pretty hard. But she just has a broken nose. She's awake now. Did you call her parents, Jason?"

"I don't have her number." Jason replied.

"I do!" Nikki exclaimed. She took out her cell phone and called Genene's parents. They came in about 5 minutes later. Doctor Lars (Jason's mom) talked to them. They signed the release forms and when Genene came out she had one of those things that look like Breathe Right strips on her nose.

"Hey guys." Genene said quietly.

"Hey Genene!" Everyone replied. Jason walked up to her and hugged her. They shared a short kiss, because of her nose.

"I'm so going to torture that new girl!" Genene said on the ride back to school.

"US TOO!" The girls said.

_((((There you go! Chapter 4 of Young Love! Please review! Next week is my spring break so expect a lot of updates then. Also, I have no school on Friday and I might get picked up early on Thursday. Please review! XOXO, Ashley))))_


	5. Plan A: Parts 1, 2, & 3

**Plan A: Parts 1, 2, & 3**

_((((Hey guys! I have been waiting for two days to have an idea to come up to my head. So I sat here in my chair, staring blankly at the screen. Then I formed a plan that will be Nikki, Genene, Jennifer, Jessica, Lavender, and Samantha's plan. The boys don't take much part in this chapter. They will appear every once in a while. And I'm going to try to make this a long chapter. If it doesn't turn out to be as long as I want it to be, I'll just make a longer version of it. I'm also watching The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. On Monday, Vanessa Anne Hudgens is going to be in The Suite Life! I can't wait! Well, here's the chapter.))))_

**(Nikki's POV)**

I laid down in my bed wearing a blue cami with ducks on it saying "who let the DUCKS out?", and match blue shorts. I was thinking of how Genene, me, and the others could get back at the new girl. I learned that her name was Lizzie. I was thinking really really hard. I started playing with my long, brown hair. I was listening to my Aly&AJ CD again.

"Life has moments hard to describe. Feeling great and feeling alive. Never coming down from this mountain we're on. Always knowing we're gonna be fine. Feeling freat, and feeling alive. Never coming down from this mountain we're on. The view is so clear and it's crazy up here. Life is amazing with you on the ride."

Then, it hit me.

"That's it!" I thought aloud. I finally fell asleep with a malicious smile on my face.

**(Regular POV)**

Nikki woke up an hour later than usual. She took her shower, left her hair curly, and picked out an outfit. She put on jeans with orange flowers and hearts on it, a hot pink tank top with white stars, hearts, and flowers on it. She put in her white, pink, and orange headband in her hair, put on some light make up, her white Etnies with the pink E and the orange outline. She fixed herself some waffles and ate them while drinking orange juice. After she finished her breakfast and brushed her teeth. She woke up Jake and her mom fixed Jake's breakfast. Her dad got ready for work. She grabbed her backpack, and her purse and left with her dad. While she was in the car, she was texting with Genene.

"you will never believe what i thought of last night! xoxo, snikkers" Nikki texted. snikkers was her AIM screenname and she used it as a nickname with her friends.

"wat? hearts, genienene" Genene texted back. genienene was also Genene's screename bu also she used it as a nickname.

"ill explain during school. meet me at my locker this morning. xoxo, snikkers"

"kk. hearts, genienene"

--

Nikki and Genene were at Nikki's locker and Nikki was explaining her plan to Genene. Genene listened with a small smile. She couldn't grin because she wrinkles her nose when she does, and her nose is broken. Once Nikki finished, Genene was loving Nikki.

"I LOVE YOU SNIKKERS!" Genene screamed out and hugged her best friend. Nikki laughed and hugged her friend back.

"I love you too, Genie." Nikki said. Nikki checked her watch and gasped, pulling apart from her friend. "The bell's about to ring!" They parted and went to their homerooms.

--

At lunch, Nikki and Genene filled in the others. They sat with the guys, since Genene wanted to sit with Jason. They all snickered **(A/N: Snikkers, snickered, Snickers. CANDAY! I want Snickers now!)** at the plan. They decided to take action all week, setting it up. Lizzie walked by and tapped Alex on the shoulder. He turned around to see Lizzie, her blonde, curly hair up in a messy bun, and she was wearing what Sharpay wore for the auditions, but Lizzie looked like a whore wearing those clothes.

"Excuse me is this seat taken?" Lizzie asked, sluttishly, batting her eyes.

"Yes it is." Alex replied. Everyone put their feet on all the free spots. Or they put their leg up the best they could. Some of the girls were wearing skirts. Lizzie stomped off with a mean look on her face and they all laughed. The bell rang, and it was time for part 1 of Plan A to be put in action. Samantha walked up to Lizzie, who was at her locker.

"Excuse me?" Samantha said shyly. She wasn't naturally shy. She was really outgoing.

"Yes?" asked Lizzie. She sounded annoyed.

"Are you Lizzie Henshaw?" asked a faking Samantha.

Lizzie said, "I am."

"Would you like to sing in a competition on Friday? It's during free period in the auditorium." Samantha replied.

"Of course!" Lizzie replied, excited. _Nikki was right! She's totally self-centered!_ Samantha thought.

"Ok thank you! I'll be sure to enter your name!" Samantha said and slipped away. She met Nikki at her locker.

"Did she buy it?" Nikki asked concernedly.

"Oh yeah!" Samantha told her thoughtful friend.

Nikki smiled her maliciously evil smile again. "Good." They enjoyed the rest of the day.

--

The next morning, Nikki woke up at 5:00. She took her morning shower, left her hair curly, blowdried it, and walked into her room in her robe. She grabbed a wife beater that had a guitar on it and across the chest it said "Rock on!". She put on some jeans, and white tennis shoes. She fixed her make up, left her hair down, and ate cereal. She was humming to herself when she heard the house phone ring. She got up and looked at the I.D. It was Genene.

"Hey Genie." said Nikki.

"Hey Candy-bar." Genene replied, in a happy mood. She called Nikki "Candy-bar" sometimes.

"What's up?" Nikki asked, sitting back down and finished eating. They discussed part 2 on Plan A. They had a 5 part plan in Plan A and a 3 part plan in Plan B. They got off the phone and finished getting ready. Lavender met Nikki at her locker, and Nikki explained to Nikki what she had to do. Today, Lavender would be the agent.

--

At lunch they all sat quietly eating their lunches, all in deep thought. Lavender kept on telling herself what she had to do. Nikki was thinking about part 3. Genene and Jason were thinking of each other. Sean was thinking of how cute Nikki looked when she was thinking hard. Then the bell rang. Lavender looked at Nikki, who nodded. That was Lavender's signal. She got up and dumped her tray and went into the auditorium. She looked at the events list backstage. She erased what was really happening on Friday and wrote "FREE DAY". She then made sure everything was in place for Friday. She texted Nikki on her cellphone.

"part 2 completers. lovey-dovey, purplechic" Lavender texted.

"great job! xoxo, snikkers" Lavender closed her cell phone and went to the student lounge. Everyone was having a lot of fun with Nikki's plan.

--

The next morning, Nicole woke up at 4:45. She took a shower, blowdried and straightened her hair, and put on a blue tank top, jeans, and blue flipflops. She also put on a green light jacket and tied her hair up in a ponytail. She ate breakfast and left with her dad to school. At school she slipped a note into Lizzie's locker. It said _Hope you do great in the competition this Friday! Anonymous_. Jessica met up with Nikki in homeroom and they discussed part 3 quietly. Then Lily walked in and sat down behind Nikki. Nikki discussed the plan with her and said she could do part 4. Nikki replied with a "Great!" and turned back around. Lily, however was friends with Lizzie. But after what she did to Genene she was mad.

"Oh I am definitely doing part 4!" Lily said to the group at lunch. They spoke at random parts and had small conversations. When the bell rang Jessica walked up to Lizzie.

"Uhm, I heard you were doing the competition!" Jessica said nervously. She had to act nervous.

"Yep!" Lizzie replied.

"So what song do you want to sing?" Jessica asked.

"I was thinking "Catch Me When I Fall" by Ashlee Simpson. I still haven't found a pianist though." Lizzie replied.

"I could do it!" Jessica said acting rather excited.

"Great! We can rehearse on Friday morning before school starts. Meet me in the auditorium at 8:30am, kay?" said Lizzie. Jessica nodded, dumped her tray and looked at Nikki. She gave Snikk's the thumbs up and Nikki grinned. Her plan was actually going to play through!

--

The next day, Nicole woke up, didn't bother to take a shower, put on a jean mini skirt, a brown polo shirt from Aeropastale that had blue and white stripes and the blue butterfly. She put on her brown flipflops, ate, brushed her teeth and went to school. At school, she walked into the spare classroom and started drawing on the board. Her hand writing was very preppy and she drew those preppy hearts. She wrote the name "Sean" and drew a bunch of hearts around it. She erased that and started to draw out a very complex chemistry problem. 5 minutes till the bell, she left the room and went to homeroom.

At lunch, it was the same as usual. But this time there was lots of talking. Jake and Lily weren't speaking to each other and the group was wondering why. Nikki discussed part 4 with Lily. Once the bell rang, Lily got up and walked over to Lizzie.

"Hey Liz!" Lily said in a what-seemed happy voice.

"Hey Lil!" Lizzie said. They hugged and had a small chat for a while.

"So I heard about the contest. I hope you win!" Lily said.

"Yeah. Me too." Lizzie said back.

"Do you need help on anything?" Lily asked.

"Well, I need someone to criticize me and tell me what I need to work on." Lizzie said.

"I'll do it. Come on!" Lily said. She and Lizzie walked to the band room. Lizzie's singing was horrible. Absolutely horrid!

"You sound great!" Lily lied through her teeth.

"Thanks!" Lizzie said. After that, Lily smiled and found Nikki and told her it went through. Just one more part and plan A will be complete!

_((((There you have it! The first 4 parts of Plan A. It took me a while to type. I had to stop and think and get through some trouble along the way, And this chapter is longer than the others! The next chapter I'll update tomorrow or Sunday. Please review!))))_


	6. Relationships

**Relationships Only Last With The Right People**

I told you I would update today or tomorrow. I'm listening to Aly&AJ! I told you I love them! So anyway, this chapter is only concerning part 5 of Plan A. Then Plan A is finished and the next chapter is a small break from the plans. Then they start to finish Plan B but something tragic happens, causing the plan to come to a block! OH NO! On with the story.

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

The next day was kind of the same as all the other days that week. Well, except that Nikki woke up at 4 instead of 4:30. She woke up and took a shower. When she got out she walked into her walkin closet in her towel and picked out her cutest outfit. She was wearing a pink collared short sleeve shirt from Aeropastale with orange and white stripes, jeans that had orange, white, and pink decorations, pink Converse, and orange pearls. She decided to straighten her hair and leave it down. After eating breakfast and brushing her teeth, she noticed it was only 5 in the morning. She got on the computer and checked her e-mail.

**To:** Snikkers  
**From:** Genienene  
**Sub: **Part 5

Nikki,

What is part 5 going to be? Because if you haven't figured it out already (since you said you didn't get any ideas for that) I came up with one. We can use Lily as a double spy! Because then we would know everything Lizzie does! And also, Part 1 of Plan B should wait until next week. Since the competition is next week. I'm so happy we have no school this Friday! It'll be a good break. So anyway, when you read this I want you to IM me if I am on.

hearts,

Genene

"That is a pretty good idea..." Nikki said to the computer screen. She re-read the e-mail and thought. Genene was right, Nikki had said that she couldn't think of a good idea. With that exam tomorrow and a big test today...WAIT! TEST! Her eyes widened. She indeed had a big test today. She grabbed her World History book and studied frantically, making notes and memorizing dates and everything. When she finally got everything down, she looked at her alarm clock. 5:30? Is time being nice to her? She walked back to her computer and singed on AOL Instant Messenger. Genene was indeed on. So was Lily.

**genienene:** did u get my email?

**snikkers:** yep. i think we should talk to lils about it.

**genienene:** ok. here i'll send a chat.

Nikki waited a few minutes, and Genene did send a chat to her.

**enwLILY:** hey guys!

**snikkers:** hey lils!

**genienene:** hey lily. nikki mikki and i have something to ask you.

**enwLILY: **ok.

**snikkers: **we have a plan for part 5 and it concerns you.

**genienene:** forward her the email so she can read it.

Nikki got back on her Yahoo! account and forwarded the e-mail Genene had sent to her to Lily.

**enwLILY:** genene, how come your brain only functions when it comes to things like pranks, plans, or schemes?

**genienene: **i'm that kind of person. O:-) **(A/N: That's supposed to be an angel on AIM.)**

**snikkers: **lol. i gtg. ly you guys!

**genienene: **ok. ly2! see ya!

**enwLILY: **ttfn! ly!

Nikki signed off and left for school with her dad. At her school, she went into homeroom and studied her notes she made for World History. She had until 3 period to get all these memorized. The bell rang and the students filed in, taking their seats. Madame Delacour wait until the Morning Announcements were over and began to talk about the Effiel Tower.

--

They weren't covering anything in Chemistry so Nikki studied. She kept on quizzing herself and kept getting at least one of them wrong! She finally got a 100 on her "quiz" and she kept on studying. It got much more easier then forward. The bell rang signaling lunch and she and Sean walked to their lockers together. Sean and Nikki were talking about how much love sucks, unless you're with the right person.

"Like Jacob and Amanda. They never lasted! Amanda was devastated and didn't come to school for a month!" Nikki exclaimed while she and Sean were walking down the hallway.

"Yeah." Sean agreed. They past Phil and Keely on their way to the cafeteria and waved at them. "Phil and Keely have been going out for how long now?"

Nikki paused for a moment and counted back the years. "2 years now. They belong together. Pheely have loved each other since 7th and that's when it started."

"Pheely?" asked a confused Sean.

"Phil and Keely together. Don't worry, alot of people use it. I just started it though." Nikki told him. Sean mouthed an "Oh!" and they kept walking.

"So, uhm...I have a question for you." Sean said.

Nikki looked at him and said, "Shoot."

"Let's say hypothetically I liked you and asked you out. What would you say?" Sean asked, hoping for a yes.

"Yes. Hypothetically of course." Nikki said, and they kept on walking.

"So how about unhypothetically?" asked Sean, preparing for the worst.

Nikki looked at him with wide eyes and a smile on her face. She squealed and practically screamed, "YES!" Sean took her hand in his, entwined their fingers, and together they walked to the cafeteria. When they walked in, everyone saw them holding hands. The girls who wanted Sean were glaring at her, and the guys who wanted Nikki looked disapointed. They got their food and sat down together at the group table. Jake and Lily were smiling and laughing and talking and blushing. Jake also seemed to have his hand around her waist. Nikki and Sean looked at each other, smirking. They new what that meant: Jake and Lily were on a relationship now.

"Lily, I'm going to ask you something. Why are Sean's and your arms linked together?" Genene asked confused.

"We're going out." Nikki said straight out. Genene and Jason smiled. So did Jake and Lily.

"Ok so Lily. Have you conjured up a plan to part 5?" Genene asked Lily. Lily nodded and told Nikki and Genene her plan. They thought it was a really good plan and it was to be put into action during free period and after school. The bell rang signaling free period and the group got up and dumped their trays and went into the auditorium to watch Sean and Lily rehearse for Twinkle Towne.

Sorry it's short. This is only part 1. It took forever to think up and type. Please review and I'll update as soon as I can.

XOXO,  
Ashley


	7. Spring Break

I know it's been a long time, but since I'm on a small hiatus with this story, this chapter is just a filler. I have a block.

**Disclaimer-** I basically own everything, 'cept the people that were orignated in High School Musical.

_Chapter 7- Spring Break_

The bell rang with a _DING!_ and the students piled out into the hallway to grab their stuff. It was the official beginning of Spring Break. Lily, Sean, Nikki, Genene, Alex, Jason, Ron, Lavender, Genene, Samantha, Jake, and Ashley went to their lockers quickly. They were going to walk home together and have a fun night at the Bolton's. The Bolton's were allowing the group to spend the night for 4 nights and they were allowed to do anything, except sex, drugs, alcohol, party, or anything like that. Troy and Gabriella were going out of town with the gang to have fun.

On their way home, Ashley was wondering what to do. Should the group abondon the Plans? Should they leave Lizzie be? She thought the answers to these questions were on simple word. Yes. Nikki and Sean were walking together, talking about a basketball challenge. Nikki and Jake were walking together and talking about a movie that they saw over the week. Samantha and Ron were just walking together in silence. They got to the Bolton's and put their stuff away, the girls' stuff in Nikki's room, the boys' in Jake's. They all gathered in the living room. Nikki and Jake stoof in front of the t.v., and the rest of them sitting on the furniture.

"Okay, any suggestions for Plan B Part 1?" Nikki began.

Ashley nodded. "Why don't we just abondon it?"

The room basically gasped, except for Ashley and Nikki. Nikki thought it over. "Actually, that's a good idea. We should just abondon it. Why would we stoop to Lizzie's level? You don't fight fire with fire. You fight fire with water. Am I right?"

Everyone thought about it. They slowly nodded.

"Now," Nikki said, "us girls are going down to the lake to do some yoga. You boys can do whatever. Just remember, Jake. No spending money unless I'm here."

"Yeah, yeah. Now you girls, go!" The girls had changed into flexible clothes, grabbed a water bottle and their yoga mats, and left to the lake.

Once the girls were gone, the guys played video games.

1234567890 1234567890

The girls began with breathing techniques. Then they meditated, all of them becoming relaxed. Lily was so relaxed, that she fell asleep! The girls finished their yoga and left.

When they got home, the guys were eating and playing video games. "Boys." they said together. They went into Nikki's room and did what girls do. Did each other's hair, paint their nails, read magazines, have make overs, get on the computer, you know the basics.

Lily was braiding Genene's hair back into a long braid. Genene had straightened her waist-length hair that day. Nikki was on the computer IMing with her cousin, Layla. Lavender went through Genene's clothes and pulled out a blue tanktop, a white fuzzy long sleeve off the shoulder shirt, jeans, a blue belt, and white tennis shoes. Nikki got off the computer and went into the bathroom. She came back with a facial mask on her face. She laid down on her bed, put cucombers over her eyes, and listened to her iPod. Samantha started doing Nikki's nails. She painted them a tan color. Ashley was reading a magazine and came across some make-up tips. She read them aloud to the girls.

The girls finished their little spaz of looking good, and dressed in some casual clothes. _This is where you get to add your creativity!_ They told the boys they would be at the mall. They used their own money to shop and came back with a bunch of bags. They were having fun.

_Spring Break is great!_

1234567890 1234567890

So, how's that filler chapter? I don't really like it, but that's alright. Please review! I don't need my betas for this story. Just for 7th Year.

Ashley (bookxw0rm)


End file.
